Deeper Into the Pensive
by IloveWonWon
Summary: What happened to Lily and James after Harry left the pensive? Did a romance spark? Or does Lily still despise him? R&R.


**Deeper Into the Pensive**

_-Hello! Welcome to our first fan fiction. We tried to stay as true to the books as best as we could. Enjoy! Takes off right after Snape's Worst Memory Ends.-_

_-I don't own Harry Potter, or anything you reconize here. If I did, I'd be making it a lot longer than 7 books.. grr.- _

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" James yelled as the crowd re-gathered around the young boys.

"Don't you dare Potter!" The words sounded muffled as Snape struggled to get out, as his body dangled helplessly at the power of James' wand. The crowd laughed. From the corner of his eye, James could see Lily's disappointed look. He'd gotten her attention, just not the kind he had in mind. Suddenly he found himself loosening his hold as his struggling victim fell to the ground.

"James, if its not taking off the pants of our friend here, what exactly do you have planned for him." Sirius patted his fellow Marauder on the back.

"Just leave him be." He answered walking away in shame. He couldn't understand why Lily wasn't like the rest of the girls standing around him giggling at his pranks. Even if they over stepped the lines sometimes, he always thought she'd come around. She didn't.

Sirius caught up with James. "What's up mate? Why so moody, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were one of them." He nodded towards a group of girls standing near the edge of the lake. James didn't answer. Sirius continued, "Its her again isn't it? I mean you could have any girl here, what about..." He scanned his surroundings, "Her! Cordelia Neptune, she's pretty, wouldn't you say? I mean if you're into the whole blonde thing, or are you more of a brunette kinda guy..." Sirius droned on until Lupin cut in. He and Wormtail had caught up with the two.

"I think he's more of a 'red head' kinda guy." Lupin laughed and Wormtail chuckled along. Sirius gave the two a piercing look; a call for silence.

"You just don't...you just don't..seem to get it, I mean her." James sighed. "She's different."

Suddenly a stroke of bright light surged from behind them as a familiar voice yelled out "_Sectesempra_!" And with a thud Sirius fell to the ground. James spun around in time to see Snape with his wand still raised. "I said to leave me alone Potter! You _and_ your friends!" James glanced back at his fallen friend who was evidently bleeding and screaming in pain. He felt his anger running through his veins and without thinking he made move for Severus, but Lupin held him back.

"We'll take care of Severus later. But for now we need to help Sirius. C'mon lets get him to the hospital wing." A new crowd gathered around the boys as the three carried Sirius back to the castle.

Besides the two boys, the hospital wing was abandoned. It must have been 10 o'clock or so and James was still sitting next to Sirius' bedside, who was fast asleep but not unconscious. James' eyelids were feeling heavy. He replayed this afternoon's events in his mind. If he hadn't jinxed Snape, Sirius and he would be laughing in the common room right now. After the Marauders had managed to get Sirius into the hospital wing Madame Scarlet went straight to work in repairing the strange wounds. She had allowed James to stay no later than 9 o'clock. But what better time to use his invisibility cloak than now. He didn't want to leave Sirius alone, who knew what more harm Snape could cause? Suddenly his thoughts were dragged back to reality as he heard the latch open on the wooden doors. He grabbed his wand preparing for the worst, Severus. However, to his surprise, the soft footsteps in no way resembled those of the enemy. The shadows covered her face, he was sure it was a girl. Then a stroke of moonlight shone onto Lily Evan's delicate features. James' heart skipped a beat and he almost threw off his cloak. She obviously didn't see him or notice his presence.

"Oh, so the rumors were true." She whispered more to herself than to Sirius. "Just had to see for myself. I think it was right foolish of you and James to provoke him like that. I don't think you can hear me, but I just wanted to give you these chocolate cauldrons, even though you don't deserve it. Chocolate seems to help." She set a box of Honeyduke's chocolate cauldrons on his bedside table. She turned to leave, but then paused and came back. She studied his face to make sure he was fast asleep. "I know you'll be sharing those with James." She smiled, then rolled her eyes and continued. "Even though he doesn't deserve them either." James strained to hear her every word. "Sometimes he can be so immature.. The both of you, well mainly James. He just thinks he's so great because he's on the quidditch team. I'd like to take him on in quidditch some time. I could embarrass him in front of the whole school." James smiled under the cloak. "If he just wasn't so arrogant, and self-centered, rude, a smart-aleck, thick headed..." James' heart sank with every insult. Did she really hate him this much? But then out of no where, something raised his spirits. "...and oddly attractive." She finished. There was a small pause until she said. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I guess I just needed to tell someone, and seeing as your unconscious... well I better be going, you can let him know what I really think." She gave a small laugh.

"Oh he will know." Lily stopped dead in her tracks. Sirius had been awake since Lily arrived in the hospital wing.

"You're.. You're.. Awake!" She stuttered. "Who do you think you are, not even letting me know you've been awake this whole time!" She yelled.

"Shh.. Keep it down, someone will hear you." Sirius scolded, but Lily continued on.

"And what do you mean by 'he will know'? You don't think I was actually serious, Sirius?" She laughed nervously. Sirius was trying desperately to hush her up.

"Sirius.. Answer Me!" But it was too late, somebody had heard them and the heavy latch on the door was being opened. If they were caught they'd be doing detention with Slughorn for weeks. Lily whirled around, terrified as the thought crossed her mind. Without thinking James grabbed Lily and dragged her under the cloak. He covered her mouth to stifle her screams and pulled her to the ground where they sat silently. Sirius quickly pretended to be asleep again.

"Who's there?" Called Madame Scarlet as her round face peeked into the room. She walked around examining all the beds, passing by Lily and James who were now huddled in the corner. Feeling satisfied with her search, Madame Scarlet left the room. With that Lily came to her senses and realized James' arms were wrapped around her and their bodies huddled close to each other. She jumped up and he followed, and suddenly she slapped him.

"What was that for? I just saved you're skin!" James protested.

"Who.. What.. You? I don't know where you came from, but..." She went to slap him again, but James grabbed her wrist just in time.

Sirius was lying in his bed trying to contain his laughter, but it was no use, they came through. "Oh please, Evans, you know you liked it!" She felt her eyes swell up with tears, and ran for the exit, but James stopped her.

"Its not like I meant for that to happen you know. It wasn't my fault that Madame Scarlet had to come in.. You were the one making all the noise. But I was charmed, really." He smirked and Lily rolled her, still teary eyes, and tried to brush it off. "Don't cry, I really can't stand to see you cry." He said sweetly. "Listen I'm sorry, can I at least walk you back to the common room? Its dangerous out there, especially without the cloak."

"Fine." She sniffled. "But I'd like you to know that I still think you're arrogant, self-centered, thick-headed..."

James cut in. "And oddly attractive?" He said, still smirking. She gave a stiff giggle. "And I'd like you to know that I'd still like to go out with you sometime." He smiled at Lily.

"That can be arranged... but there needs to be some changes." James nodded knowingly. He wrapped his arm around Lily and pulled her close, then draped the cloak over the two of them. She felt awkward, but somehow relaxed at the fact that she was in the arms of James. Even though it killed her to actually admit it. She felt comfortable in his arm as he opened the large oak doors slowly and began walking out.

"Oh fine.." Sirius began. "I see how it is. Just leave me all alone, in the cold hospital wing with nothing," he said stuffing a Chocolate cauldron in his mouth, "I'll be fine.. Don't worry about.." but James closed the doors and silenced Sirius' complaints.

--

_This was my first fan fiction, Well not my first fan fiction my friend and I wrote it, so I hope you enjoyed it! We may or may not do another one, we don't want to interfere with what J.K. has planned, but I just loved writing this one._

_But do stay tuned for more from us! (probably Ron & Hermione ones!)_

_.xox. R&R please.  
_


End file.
